The Elegant Vixen
by dancing elf
Summary: Joey summons a duel monster from the shadow realm. Joey tries to give her a makeover for the modern world, but others change, too! Joey/OC, Seto/OC and Joey/Mai later . my first, please R/R thanks!
1. THAT VOICE

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or its characters.I just want to borrow some of them for a while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me! (Even if you did, I don't have any money, anyways. ()  
  
Chapter 1: THAT VOICE!  
  
Joey and Tristan were involved in a little argument as they left the diner. Joey wasn't watching where he was going, so he bumped into someone passing by. Before he could offer an apology....  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going, you oaf! Oh, it's you Joseph...I should have known. Not only are you fashion challenged, your manners are pretty lousy, too."  
  
Joey knew THAT voice. He turned around slowly, bracing himself for more barbed comments. "I was gonna apologize. What brings ya to this part of town, Mai?" Joey eyed Mai's skimpy black leather skirt and lavender tank top, hiding his interest. "Oh, I get it...ya gotta find some 'clients' so ya can pay this month's rent, huh Mai?"  
  
Tristan elbowed Joey in the side, "Easy, Joey. Mai may be right about your manners. How are you, Mai?"  
  
"Not too bad, Tristan, and what about you?"  
  
"Glad to be outta school. VERY glad that we ran into you."  
  
"I was gonna grab a sandwich in the diner, but they may not have anything left...I've seen Joey eat. He slaps barbeque sauce on anything that doesn't move and swallows it whole! Oh well, maybe they still have some iced tea. See you two later." Mai pushed the door open and went inside.  
  
Joey and Tristan turned and began walking away.  
  
"Isn't she ever gonna forget that I beat her and Rex Raptor at the Duelist Kingdom tournament? I try to be her friend, but all I get outta her is more insults. She's a girl, so I can't slug her to knock that chip off her shoulder."  
  
"She just likes yankin' your chain. Gives her a rush when you get all worked up over the way she picks at you. Maybe if you just ignored her taunts, she'll get bored and stop it. Of course, you could always bone up on your manners and surprise her. Kill 'em with kindness, I always say."  
  
"Nah, that'll never work! I'd just be killin' myself trying to impress HER. Enough about Mai...let's go to the arcade!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Later that evening, as Joey was heading home, Mai's insults started replaying in his head. He stopped and sat down on a bench under a street lamp. He tried to think of other things, but THAT voice kept breaking in. "Grrrr...that fire-breathin' hell-cat...that bossy shrew...nag! She's got a lot in common with her harpies!" Joey stood up and started walking again. He laughed to himself as he said, "Mai, the elegant vixen!"  
  
Suddenly, the ground shook and there was a loud clap of thunder just ahead of Joey. He tensed up, ready to run in case it was an earthquake or electrical storm. Nothing else happened. Slowly, Joey relaxed. He was just about to start walking again when a voice cried out, "At last! After all this time, I'm finally free! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Joey whirled around, peering into the darkness, searching for the owner of the voice. "Hey, who's there?"  
  
"You called my name. HAHAHAHA! You called my name and now I'm HERE!" The voice was very close to his left ear. Joey jerked, startled, because he still couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Wha--huh? I didn't call for nobody. I dunno what you're talkin' about. Show yourself!"  
  
"HAHAHAHA! Scared? Of sweet little ol' me?" Now the voice was near his other ear. Joey spun around, but he still couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Hey, what is this...are you gonna try to mug me?" Joey raised his fists in a fighting stance. "Come on, I'm ready for ya! I never go down without a fight!"  
  
Something fast and hard hit Joey in the stomach. He doubled over and his hands moved to protect his stomach from another blow. Something struck Joey on the back of his calves. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, landing on his back. Joey lay very still, wondering what his attacker would do next.  
  
Someone moved nearer. Joey felt a little pain as the sole of a shoe was placed against his belly and its owner applied pressure to keep Joey pinned to the ground. His eyes widened in surprise...the shoe had a 4 inch stiletto heel! His eyes flew upward. Long, wavy, strawberry-blonde hair. Cat-like eyes of green. Gleaming gold earrings, necklace, and bracelets. A black cat-suit that hugged some sexy, womanly curves! The attacker was a...woman!?!?! Joey decided that he was unconscious, this had to be a dream...no mugger ever looked that HOTT!  
  
"I'd say you went down without a fight! You may have called me, but I won this duel so quickly, that I'm not sure if I should serve you."  
  
Called you...duel...serve...ME???? Yep, my brain's been totally scrambled!"  
  
[cliff-hanger--end chapter 1?? If I get positive feedback, I'll continue. Thanks!] 


	2. I'M STILL DREAMIN'

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or its characters--I just want to borrow some of them for a while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 2: I'M STILL DREAMIN'....  
  
Joey awoke with a start, sitting up in his bed. "Man, what a CRAZY dream I had last night! No girl could look that heavenly and be that dangerous. Owwwww!" When he got up, he found that his ribs were very sore.  
  
Moving carefully, Joey gathered up his clothes and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. "What I need is a nice hot shower." He opened a closet and pulled out two towels and a cloth. Inside the bathroom, he took off the clothes he slept in and turned on the taps.  
  
When the water was warm enough, he stepped into the shower and pulled the glass door closed. He reached out to pick up the soap and rub it onto the cloth when a sort of familiar voice said behind him, "I'll do that for you."  
  
Joey turned to look behind him, and found he was gazing into the face of the female attacker from his dream. He looked down...she was still wearing the cat suit, but the fabric didn't seem to be wet from the spray of water falling down over them.  
  
The girl's eyes slid over Joey's body. Joey blushed at her scrutiny. After a minute, she said, "Well, your body is strong and muscular." She was looking at his groin as she added, "Looks like there might be more to you than I saw last night during our duel."  
  
Joey said to himself, "Allllright! I'm still dreaming. This is gettin' very interestin', so nobody better wake me up now!"  
  
The girl took the soap and lathered her hands. Then she began rubbing it onto Joey's body. She knelt to wash his feet, then made Joey turn around so she could wash his backside. The girl's ministrations were having a definite affect on Joey's libido...he'd never had a dream quite like this one! He turned to face the woman and said, "Now it's MY turn. Lemme help you get undressed first."  
  
"That won't be necessary. You do not need to bathe your servant. If you stop the water, I'll dry you off."  
  
"Huh? You keep talking about a servant and a duel...that's not how you talk in THIS kinda dream. Whisper somethin' hott in my ear."  
  
"This is no dream, keeper. You called my name and summoned me from the Shadow Realm. Whether I like it or not, I am now your dueling servant, 'The Elegant Vixen.'"  
  
"Oh man, what is wrong with me...I can't even have a wet dream without a duel monster in it!!!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey was sitting at the kitchen table eating toast with some orange juice. He was still having trouble accepting what the unbelievable creature sitting across from him was saying: everything that had happened to him since he left the arcade yesterday was no dream.  
  
"I apologize to you, keeper. I should not have knocked you down last night. And I should not have teased you with a bath this morning. But after being trapped in the Shadow Realm for eons, I had so much excitement flowing through me that I couldn't contain it. I AM a vixen, after all! Pardon, please, keeper."  
  
"Uhhh...yeah, sure. Look, you don't gotta call me 'keeper.' My name's 'Joey', ok? And I don't really need a dueling servant. We duel with cards and holograms nowadays. Although I must admit, you probably could knock any kinda duel monster on its kiester! You can go anywhere you want, you're free now!"  
  
"But, keep...er, Joey, how can I? Everything here is so different from the Shadow Arena."  
  
Joey considered her cat suit. If she went around town dressed in THAT, there'd be plenty of guys thinking she was a streetwalker...worse than he taunted Mai for her clothes yesterday.  
  
"All right, I guess you can hang with me for a while...until you get used to how it is now. But we gotta get you some clothes, and a name...I can't be calling you "Elegant Vixen" in frontta everybody. And you shouldn't think of yourself as a dueling servant, just as a girl." Joey sat silently for several minutes, gazing at her face. "How about we call you Vicki Gant. That sounds sorta like your real name. It's a pleasure to meet you, Vicki Gant."  
  
[End Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: This is fun! I didn't plan to have a shower scene (at all!), but writing this is drawing stuff outta me that is too much FUN to hold back...mwaaahahahaha!  
  
Any comments that shape my story will be given credit. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am!! [O_O] ] 


	3. HE'S A KEEPER

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or its characters--I just want to borrow some of them for a while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 3: HE'S A KEEPER  
  
Joey walked along the crowded street, trying to decide which store to enter. It was Saturday afternoon, and he was praying that none of his friends would be out here shopping now. He decided to enter Domino Town's largest department store. He should be able to find everything there.  
  
Joey thought to himself, *Me and my big mouth!! One of these days I'm gonna learn to shut my yap so I don't get into so much trouble.* As he entered the ladies' section of the store, he did his best to stay out of site. He went up to a rack of jeans and began looking. He held up a pair of Levis to check their size. *I guess these will fit.* Next, he went to a rack of tee-shirts. He selected a pale yellow one and placed it in his shopping cart. He looked around for the racks of ladies' underwear. Squaring his shoulders, Joey moved towards the closest rack. Just as he pulled out a pair of lacy bikini panties, he felt that someone was staring at him. He looked over his shoulder...."Damn!"  
  
"Joey?!?!? What are you doing looking at the ladies' underwear?" Tea was very shocked to find him here. His face turned scarlet with embarrassment.  
  
But Tea wasn't alone.... Mai stood there, swinging a hanger with her fingers. "Well, Joseph, I'd say that this push-up bra matches those bikinis perfectly. Although pink is more your color...it would look fabulous with your hair. I guess I misjudged you...maybe you do have a fashion sense. You just keep it well hidden. HAHAHA!" Mai couldn't resist the opportunity to needle Joey once again.  
  
"Hello, Tea. Thanks for the fashion tip, Mai, but these clothes ain't for me. An old friend of my sister's came to town last night. She had to get away from her father for awhile, so she looked me up. Her duffle bag was stolen at the bus station, so I offered to get her some more clothes."  
  
Oh, how awful! She wasn't hurt was she?"  
  
"Nah, someone swiped it from the bathroom while she was in a stall."  
  
"She's staying with YOU, Joseph? How long will she be in town? Will we get to meet her?"  
  
"I dunno...until she makes it up with her dad, I guess. Yeah, I'll probably bring her to the card shop later. Well, I gotta hurry...being around all these frillies makes me real nervous. Hehe. Later youse guys."  
  
Joey turned his cart and sped for the checkout lines. *This just isn't my day!*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By the time Joey and Vicki arrived at the card shop owned by Yugi's grandpa, Tea had already informed everyone that she and Mai had found Joey in the ladies' lingerie department. Everyone had a good laugh, but they were all eager to meet Joey's friend. To everyone's surprise, even Mai had turned up for the gathering.  
  
Joey opened the door, and waited for Vicki to enter. He said hello to everyone and began to make introductions. "Everybody, this is Vicki. Vicki, meet Yugi, his grandpa, Tea, Tristan, Duke,...uh, and Mai."  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Vicki looked around the room at each smiling face. The Millennium Puzzle hanging around Yugi's neck caught her attention. *So, one of the seven hokzori remains. I wonder....* She went over to Yugi. "What an interesting pendant you have. May I see it?"  
  
"Uh, sure. Here." Yugi removed the chain from around his neck and handed the puzzle to Vicki. "It's very old, an artifact from Ancient Egypt."  
  
Vicki held up the puzzle and gazed directly at the eye on it. Vicki felt no awareness of the immense power that once electrified the puzzle. She handed it back to Yugi. "It is truly beautiful. Thank you."  
  
Tea, friendly as ever, said to Vicki: "Joey told us that your luggage was stolen last night. If you'd like, I can share some of my clothes with you while you're here."  
  
Mai agreed. "I'll do the same, Vicki. I just need to get Joey's address so I can drop them by tomorrow."  
  
"That's very generous of you. Thanks, Tea and Mai."  
  
Yami spoke to Yugi from the puzzle. *For some reason, Joey's friend seems very familiar to me, and my instincts tell me that may not be a good thing.* Yugi studied Vicki closely, but he wasn't sure what to make of Yami's comment.  
  
Yugi's grandfather showed Vicki around the shop. She picked up several cards and studied the pictures on the cards. "How do you use these cards to duel, sir?"  
  
Yugi's grandpa looked at one of the cards Vicki held in her hand. "That's 'Arlownay.' It has an attack strength of 800 points, but it's defense strength is higher, 1000 points. Do you see these things printed on the card?" Vicki just nodded. Yugi's grandfather continued explaining the basics of the game.  
  
On the other side of the room, Tristan turned to Joey, "Wow, she's a total babe. But if she's Serenity's friend, I guess that means she's too young for me?"  
  
Joey replied, "Maybe, Tristan. She mighta been older than Serenity, I'm not sure. But I can tell you this...she'll bust your chops worse than Mai can if you mess with her."  
  
"I heard that, Joseph!"  
  
"I'm not surprised, Mai. Bats do have good hearin', don't they?"  
  
"Joey, be nice!!" Tea added, "You two shouldn't be so hard on each other." Then she giggled, deciding to throw out a little bait: "I wish you two would kiss and make up." No one answered that one.  
  
Duke broke the silence, "I'm dueling Seto Kaiba tomorrow at Kaibaland. It's at 3:30 if you want to come and watch. Kaiba's one of the best, so it should be a good match."  
  
Vicki and Yugi's grandpa joined the others. Vicki asked, "Keeper, can we go to this duel tomorrow? I'd really like to see it."  
  
Before Joey could answer, Mai questioned, "Keeper?"  
  
Vicky reached out and slowly rubbed the back of her fingers down Joey's cheek. She gazed into Joey's eyes for a long moment. Then she turned and looked at Mai, "Well, Joey is a keeper, is he not?"  
  
[end Chapter 3  
  
Author's note: During Vicki's time, the millennium items were called hokzori. This is just a word I made up for Vicki to use.  
  
Do you think I should bump the rating for this to 'R' because of the shower scene in chapter 2?] 


	4. WHAT VICKI SAID

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! Or its characters--I just want to borrow some of them for a while. I promise to take good care of them (I even gave Joey a bath--hehehehe), so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 4: WHAT VICKI SAID  
  
Joey didn't have too much to say as they left the card shop. He pushed his hands into his pockets and walked with his head down. He was surprised that Vicki touched him like that in front of everyone. Sure, it boosted his ego, but at the same time, he felt guilty. A lot of things that Vicki did confused him. Joey was beginning to think that Vicki could be trouble-- with a capital "T."  
  
"She cares for you. But she's afraid she'll lose respect if others see that." Joey listened to Vicki's words, but he remained silent. "And you care for her. So I decided to shake her up a little...after all, I AM a vixen."  
  
Joey thought to himself, *Well, she's half right. I like Mai. But Mai doesn't like me.*  
  
Joey still didn't have anything to say, so Vicki changed the subject. "I do not understand how you can enjoy battles between pictures on pieces of paper...that is no real contest!! When I used to fight in a duel, there were no limits to strength or defense. We battled with all our strength, speed, cunning, weapons and magic until there was a victor."  
  
What Vicki said slowly soaked into Joey's brain, and left him chilled. Vicki, or "The Elegant Vixen," was a creature of great strength and cunning...one that didn't run from a fight to the death...one that would do anything to win. One that was very unpredictable, maybe even lethal. And she called him 'keeper.'  
  
Joey thought to himself, *Great! I just found the perfect girl...can't wait for the folks t' meet her!*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Joey is a keeper, is he not?"  
  
Mai was also struggling with what Vicki said. She sat in front of the mirror on her vanity table, brushing her hair with quick strokes. With one action, Vicki had clearly shown everyone that she liked Joey. With one question, she underlined that Joey was...lovable.  
  
"Well, Joey is a keeper, is he not?"  
  
Mai stopped brushing her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. As she sat there staring into her own eyes, a lot of thoughts and images began crowding into her mind. For once, she did nothing to quell the emotions flaring in her heart.  
  
She thought about how Joey had seemed taken with her the first time he saw her.  
  
And how she promptly put him down.  
  
How she challenged Joey to a duel, thinking he'd be an easy kill.  
  
And how Joey figured out her psychic scam, then served her a bitter defeat.  
  
How angry and embarrassed she felt for losing to such an amateur.  
  
And how she still couldn't get Joey off her mind, even though she hated him.  
  
How she sought revenge by getting Rex Raptor to duel Joey without Yugi's help.  
  
And how Joey won again, but on his own this time, with only blind luck as his guide.  
  
How very loyal Joey is to his friends.  
  
And how Joey told her that even she needs friends.'cause no one can make it on their own.  
  
How surprised she had been to learn that Joey had only entered the tournament to get money for his sister's eye operation.  
  
And his tears of gratitude when she gave him her card so he could face Bandit Keith.  
  
How Joey had risked his life in Kaiba's virtual game, sacrificing himself to save someone who wouldn't even show him respect or gratitude.  
  
And how hott Joey had looked in his "bathroom rug." (Mai smiled at this.)  
  
How very lovable Joey had become...to her.  
  
And how Joey avoids her like the plague now.  
  
How Vicki was with Joey tonight.  
  
And how Vicki was staying with Joey tonight.  
  
Especially how Vicki was staying with Joey tonight.  
  
Mai let out a deep sigh. *Yes, Joey is a keeper. And if Joey's avoiding me now, it's my own fault.* She put down her brush and stood up. Mai headed towards her bed. She pulled back the covers and climbed in. Then she turned off the light and laid down. She turned her head to look out the window at the dark, starless sky.  
  
*Will I ever learn? My defenses chase guys away before my brain ever gets time to think about it. I finally accept my feelings for Joey, but now Vicki's there.* Mai thought a long time about how easily Vicki had showed her attraction for Joey. *Why can't I be more like that? Instead, I run over guys like road kill.* Until she fell asleep, Mai thought of ways that she could be more like Vicki. *If she can do it, so can I! I just hope it's not too late.*  
  
[End Chapter 4  
  
Author's note: Thanks to Nighteyes and Angel-Belle for their input on switching to an 'R' rating...not just yet. ^_^ But who knows....I feel an urge to start throwing things in the fire coming on!!! [O_O] ] 


	5. ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters. I just want to borrow them for awhile. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 5: ATTITUDE ADJUSTMENTS  
  
Just after 3:00 the next day, Mai walked up to the door for Joey's apartment with a fairly large shopping carrier in one hand. She rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, Vicki opened the door. "Oh, hello, Mai. It's nice to see you. Will you enter?"  
  
"Hi, Vicki. I brought these for you. I hope you like them. I think they'll fit, and I tried to pick out things that will look good on you." Mai held out the shopping bag after Vicki closed the door. She looked around the room; to her surprise, it was very neat, if sparsely furnished. "Are you going to watch the duel between Duke and Kaiba? You can ride with me if you like."  
  
"Thank you for these, Mai. Yes, I'm looking forward to seeing the bout. Joey said we should be leaving pretty soon. I think he's in the kitchen with the food."  
  
*Uh-oh, here it comes...Vicki mentioned food, so Mai will pounce on that one.* Joey had heard the girls' conversation from the other room; he gritted his teeth, and waited for Mai's insult.  
  
"Well, he does have a big appetite."  
  
Joey blinked. He couldn't believe that Mai let that one pass. *So the next one's really gonna sting. Oh, well, S.S.D.D. ...Same Stuff Different Day.* Joey shrugged his shoulder and headed towards the living room.  
  
"Hello, Mai. Thanks for helping Vicki out." He looked from the shopping carrier at Vicki's feet to the clock on the wall behind her. "Looks like we should be shovin' off now. You goin' to Duke's match, Mai?" Joey was holding the apartment door open, waiting for the girls to walk out so he could lock the door.  
  
"Yes. I asked Vicki if she'd like to ride there with me. You, too, Joey...if you want."  
  
Joey glanced at Mai with a puzzled look on his face. "Sure, Mai...if you don't mind. Thanks." He turned and headed for the stairway to hide his confusion.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey followed Mai and Vicki into Kaibaland. He spotted Mokuba standing outside one of the dueling arenas, and went over to him. "Hi, Mokuba, how ya doin'? Are your brother and Duke Devlin using this arena today? Oh, and say hello to Vicki. She's an old friend of the family."  
  
"Hi, Joey. Hello, Mai. And I'm pleased to meet you Vicki. Welcome to Kaibaland. Seto and Duke's match will begin in a few minutes. Go on in...Yugi, Tea and Tristan are already in there."  
  
Vicki had no idea what to expect as she entered the arena. It seemed so large for two players who used very small cards to battle. *What they consider a battle, anyways.*  
  
Duke and the other teens from the card shop were standing with a tall, dark- haired male in a long coat. She heard his arrogant, sneering words, "No one can stand up to the power of my deck. But I'm always willing to let them try--if they want to commit suicide, I'm more than happy to send them on their way! Are you ready to face me, Duke?" At that moment, Kaiba spied Joey and added, "Or will you tuck your tail between your legs and slink away like the mutt over there?"  
  
Vicki saw Joey clench his fists, his face red with anger. "I ain't afraid of you, Kaiba. One of these days, someone's gonna get you good--and I hope it's me! Besides, ain't you forgettin' someth-"  
  
"Silence, little dog! The only thing you're likely to get from me is a bowl of kibble. Now-Hmphhhf!" No one actually saw what happened, but Kaiba was flat on the ground. Vicki stood beside him, one foot raised above Kaiba's belly, ready to stomp his.... Everyone stared silently, frozen with shock at the swiftness and ease of Vicki's attack. The guys in the room started cringing, anticipating Vicki's next move.  
  
From the ground, Kaiba observed the girl who had flung him there. He saw the glint of devilment in her green cat's eyes, and the desire to continue pummeling him in her elegant limbs and curves. His instincts told him she was just as arrogant and dangerous as he was. *I'd like to spar with her...she wouldn't be easy to topple, but it would definitely be worth it. Who knows, she might even take me.* Kaiba's body was getting all hot and bothered over that thought. *Who is she...and why would she defend...THE MUTT?*  
  
Joey rushed to pull Vicki away from Kaiba. "Okay, Vicki, that's enough!"  
  
"One so weak should not have such impudence! It won't be hard to teach him respect for-"  
  
"Vicki! Stop!! Now!" Joey's grip on Vicki's shoulders tightened momentarily. Duke, Tristan, Yugi and Mokuba moved to form a ring around Joey and Vicki, hoping to head off more trouble. After a long moment, the tension left Vicki's body. "Yes, Joey, I will do as you say."  
  
Kaiba stood up. Everyone eyed him warily, wondering what would happen next. Kaiba's eyes moved around the room, probing each face and reading: Yugi's surprise, Tea's concern, Duke's grin, Mai's approval, Tristan's smirk, Mokuba's indignation, Joey's glare, and lastly, Vicki's dare. He walked over to Vicki. Slowly, Kaiba's mouth curved upwards in a smile; with his arms at his sides and his feet together, he gave her a deep bow of respect while flashing his baby blue eyes at her. "I apologize for offending you. Am I forgiven?" Kaiba asked in a flirty manner.  
  
Kaiba...flirting?!?!?! Now everyone was really worried. "Are you alright, Seto? Did you bang your head when she knocked you down?" Mokuba asked as he tugged on Kaiba's coat. "Should I send for a medic, or the guards and have her removed?"  
  
"No, Mokuba, I'm fine." He turned back to Vicki, "Your techniques are impressive, and I AM impressed. You are Vicki? Well, I am Seto. Its' a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"You should be impressed, after all, I AM a vixen."  
  
Kaiba gave a wicked laugh, thinking Vicki was now flirting with him. "Will you have dinner with me?" Eyes are bugging out and jaws are dropping all around the room in total amazement.  
  
*It figures...only Kaiba could develop a case of the hotts for a duel monster. I guess he goes for women who can whip his behind.* Joey burst out laughing at that thought. "Inside joke," he offered for all the puzzled glances he received from his friends.  
  
[End chapter 5  
  
Author's note: Oh, this is FUN!!! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! [O_x]  
  
I'm no expert on the YGO TCG, but I'll do my best to come up with an interesting duel between Kaiba and Duke in the next chapter. This may take awhile. Your input is always welcome (hint, hint!). Don't razz me too much if I don't get it right!] 


	6. IMPRESSIONS IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters. I just want to borrow them for awhile. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 6: IMPRESSIONS IN ALL SHAPES AND SIZES  
  
"Well, I am Seto."  
  
A flash of recognition crashed through the mind of 'The Elegant Vixen.' *One male wears the Pharaoh's hokzori around his neck, and the other bears the same name and features as the High Priest...what madness is this?* she wondered. Chaotic impressions of that last duel--that agonizing defeat--and the bitter aftermath blazed in her eyes. *Now that I have been summoned from the Shadow Realm, will I be able to take my revenge at long last?*  
  
"...after all, I AM a Vixen."  
  
Ever since Vicki had examined the Millennium puzzle last night, Yami had been sifting through the veiled places in his mind, seeking something to explain why Vicky seemed so familiar to him. So far, he had uncovered nothing. Vicki's attack on Kaiba, her demeanor, and her words left Yami with the oddest impression that this had happened before. *I must remember. I sense it's very important that I do!*  
  
"Will you have dinner with me?"  
  
Vicki withdrew from her memories and focused her attention on Kaiba's question. Vicki turned to her 'keeper.' "Is this permitted, Joey?" Her need for Joey's approval surprised the whole group, and raked Kaiba's pride.  
  
*The mutt's gonna pay heavily if he screws this up for me!!* Kaiba vowed to himself.  
  
Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "You're a big girl, Vicky, so that's up to you. But I wish you'd stop being so reckless and really think this through...."  
  
Vicki placed her arms around Joey and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a keeper, are you not?" Then Vicki turned back to Kaiba. Her eyes slowly traveled down the entire length of his body, then retraced their path. Her eyebrows quirked at his bulge. *Impressive? Hmmm...maybe!* Green eyes locked with intense blue eyes that were now issuing a dare of their own. "You boast that your deck has strength, but what do YOU have? Impress me with YOUR techniques, Seto--then I'll feast with you."  
  
Kaiba's wicked laugh rang out again. "I wouldn't have it any other way! I accept your proposal, Vicki the vixen!"  
  
"No way!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Outrageous!" Mokuba choked out.  
  
"Boy has she got some nerve!" Tea barked.  
  
"You weren't kidding about her, were you Joey? She really CAN bust your chops!" Mai grinned, elated that Kaiba's interest in Vicki might be mutual.  
  
"Ohhhhh, boy...she tells Kaiba to flex his dueling muscles, and offers him a FEAST? Duke's toast." Tristan turned and placed a consoling hand on Duke's shoulder. "It's been nice knowing you, buddy."  
  
"Watch it Tristan! Don't count me out just yet! If Kaiba would stop doing his 'Funny Bunny' impression and glue his eyes and his tongue back in his head, maybe we can get on with our duel!" Duke retorted. "Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba! Hey, Kaiba--you ready yet?"  
  
[End Chapter 6  
  
Author's note: I know Angel-Belle doesn't want Vicki to go out with Kaiba-- to take his pride down a notch or two--but I say there's more than one way to skin a cat. Ever heard someone say, "and it came back to bite me in the a@@?" Well, that's kinda how I want Kaiba to feel about his date. I enjoy bustin' Kaiba's chops, and Vicki's the best one to do it! [*^-^*] Make sense?  
  
Mwaaaaahaaaaaa! I AM so bad! But this is still so much FUN!] 


	7. BACK AND FORTH

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters. I just want to borrow them for awhile. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Ch. 7: BACK AND FORTH  
  
Vicki watched as the platforms raised Devlin and Kaiba up to the dueling consoles.  
  
"Let's Duel!" The counters locked at 2000 life points. Each player shuffled their deck, then drew five cards.  
  
Kaiba: I'll play Battle Ox in attack mode (1700 / 1000).  
  
Vicki's eyes widened as the hologram of the Battle Ox appeared on the field. *This duel will be more exciting than pictures on paper!* Vicki approved.  
  
Devlin: Then I'll play Axe Raider (1700 / 1150) in attack mode. I also play Legendary Sword, giving Axe Raider a 500 point power boost to defeat the Battle Ox. Go Axe Raider!  
  
Axe Raider obeyed Devlin's command, and the Battle Ox was removed from the field. From the side lines, everyone but Vicki and Mokuba cheered.  
  
Kaiba-1500 / Devlin-2000  
  
"He's still no match for my big brother!" Mokuba cried out.  
  
*That's all?!?!?! I expected a much better contest from such impressive- looking monsters.* Vicki fumed.  
  
Kaiba: Just a little scratch! I play Steel Ogre Grotto #2 (1900 / 2200) in defense mode, and another card face down to end my turn.  
  
Steel Ogre Grotto #2 emerged and dropped to one knee. A tile on Kaiba's side of the field began to glow.  
  
Devlin: I'll use the field card Sogen so Axe Raider gets a field power bonus. And I play this card face down, in defense mode. Axe Raider (2860 / 2145) destroy Kaiba's monster."  
  
A tile on Devlin's side of the field began to glow. Axe Raider hefted his sword...but the ground split and consumed him.  
  
Kaiba: Buh-Bye Axe Raider...have a nice trap! Your attack activated my Acid Trap Hole, Devlin.  
  
Kaiba-1500 / Devlin-2000  
  
Devlin: Easy come, easy go!  
  
Kaiba: Now I call on the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 / 2500). Blue Eyes, attack Devlin's hidden monster!  
  
The Blue Eyes White Dragon hovered above the field, flapping it's wings. Kneeling, the Big Shield Gardna (130 / 3380) materialized on the field. A beam of intense light erupted from the mouth of Kaiba's dragon and collided with the Big Shield. The shield reflected the beam into the air high above the arena, where it exploded.  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-2000  
  
Vicki observed, *So...the one who favors the High Priest also chooses the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Interesting.*  
  
Mokuba: What happened, big brother?  
  
Devlin answered: Big Shield Gardna also gets a field power bonus from the Sogen card, so it's defense is now higher than the Blue Eye's attack. Slam dunk for me! HAHAHAHA! Now I place Soul Hunter (2200 / 1800) on the field in attack mode. Bag and tag the Stone Ogre Grotto #2!  
  
A jester astride a golden lizard appeared, wielded it's scythe, and hacked at the Stone Ogre Grotto #2. It's hologram was extinguished from the battle.  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-2000  
  
Kaiba: I'll use Dragon Treasure to power up my Blue Eyes (3500 / 3000). Now shatter the Big Shield Gardna!  
  
This time the Blue Eyes' attack was successful, and the Big Shield Gardna's hologram disappeared.  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-2000  
  
Kaiba: I play my second Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000 / 2500). This one will execute your Soul Hunter. White Lightning strike!  
  
A second Blue Eyes joined the battle and blasted the Soul Hunter. It's hologram faded.  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-1200  
  
*What?!?!?! The High-Priest possessed only one Blue Eyes. How is this possible?* Vicki quizzed (see note at end of chapter).  
  
Kaiba: And finally, I play this card face down, ending my turn. A tile on Kaiba's side of the field began to glow.  
  
Duke: I'll use the magic card Brain Control. The stronger Blue Eyes will eliminate your other one! White Lightning!  
  
The first of Kaiba's dragons popped up on Duke's side of the field. It's attack headed for the dragon still on Kaiba's turf, but....  
  
Kaiba: I activate the magic card I placed on the field, Spell-binding Circle. It may lower that Blue Eyes' attack strength back to 3000, but it side-steps your attack and keeps both of my Blue Eyes in the game! Tough luck, Devlin!  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-1200  
  
Devlin: I'll play Wall Shadow in defense mode (2080 / 3900), taking advantage of the field power bonus once more. I end my turn.  
  
The fiendish monster with large claws crouched on Devlin's side of the field, and the Blue Eyes White Dragon re-joined it's twin on Kaiba's side.  
  
Kaiba: First, I call my third Blue Eyes White Dragon. Then I'll use my polymerization card to combine them and create the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!  
  
A third Blue Eyes materialized on Kaiba's side of the field. All three dragons moved into the same area...then the three-headed Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500 / 3800) emerged.  
  
*Unbelievable!!! A monster formed from many Blue Eyes White Dragons? Just how many of those Blue Eyes does he have?* Vicki wondered.  
  
Kaiba: Ultimate Dragon, annihilate the Wall Shadow. Neutron Blast!  
  
Everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the brightness of the new dragon's attack. The wall shadow's hologram had been vanquished.  
  
Kaiba-1120 / Devlin-1200  
  
Kaiba: I am annoyed by all the field power bonuses you've racked up with that Sogen card, Devlin. So I now use the Mountain field card to remove that ace from your pocket and place it in mine. Now my Ultimate Dragon's attack is 5850!! Your move, Devlin!  
  
Devlin looked at Kaiba for a long moment. He slowly raised his hand and placed it over his deck. "I concede the duel to you, Kaiba. I do not have anything that will beat you. It was a good match."  
  
*No fight to the death?!?!?! How disappointing!!* Vicki raged.  
  
[end chapter 7  
  
Author's note: Actually, since I haven't seen all the Japanese episodes, I don't know if Seto the Priest had more than one BEWD or not. He may have also had the BEUD, too.  
  
I did my best to provide a duel that mimics those shown in the cartoon. I know that the cartoon doesn't follow the rules of the TCG, but that's about all I know.  
  
I hope it wasn't too confusing for anyone.  
  
Actually, this has been the hardest part for me to write. And it's all my fault, 'cuz I'm the one who brought it up in the first place!!! [X_X] ] 


	8. THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or it's characters. I just want to borrow them for awhile. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 8: THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME!  
  
Mokuba flew to his brother's side, full of praise for Kaiba's victory. Vicky watched as everyone else moved towards Duke.  
  
"You were so close, Duke." Tea consoled.  
  
"Using Sogen and all those warrior cards was a good strategy." Mai offered.  
  
"For a few minutes, I thought you were really going to win." added Tristan.  
  
"Kaiba changed a few cards in his deck...who would have guessed?" Yugi noted.  
  
Joey mumbled something, but his thoughts were elsewhere. *What's Vicki gonna do now? Puttin' her and Kaiba together will be like throwin' matches on gasoline! But how can I stop her from goin' out with him now?*  
  
Vicki finally joined the rest of the group gathered around Duke. "How could Seto have more than one 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'? That shouldn't even be possible!" Vicki wanted to know.  
  
"A player can have more than one of the same card in his deck, and I have three 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' cards. Do you play 'Duel Monsters', Vixen?" Kaiba answered from behind her.  
  
"It seems I know little about what you call 'Duel Monsters.' But I know of other contests, where there are no limits to strength, and victory is determined by much more than points printed on a card." Vicki returned quickly.  
  
"Yes, I see that, Vixen. In fact, it's what I like about you. You are fierce, fiery, damn! fine, and even funny." Everyone was staring at Kaiba again, catching more flies. "Now, have you decided if you want to go out with me?"  
  
Kaiba quirked his eyebrows when she looked into his icy blue eyes. Then she looked at Joey's worried expression for a long moment. "Well, I'm AM staying with Joey. I don't think I should, because he'd be worried about me."  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" Tea offered. "Joey and maybe...ummm...Mai could go, too? You know, to even out the numbers, and make it...a double date?"  
  
"Double date...with THE MU--uh, Wheeler???" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"Double date...with Kaiba and Mai???" Joey exploded. "Tea, do you have a death wish out for me?"  
  
Everyone turned to Mai, who hadn't said anything. Mai looked at Vicki, "I'm game, if you want to be with Kaiba. You bring the duct tape, and I'll bring the fire hose, just in case they can't share the sandbox." Looking from Joey to Kaiba, she added, "Well, guys, what do you say?"  
  
"Fine!" Kaiba and Joey growled in unison, glaring at each other.  
  
"Dammmnnnn! If I could plant a hidden camera, I'd make a pile of money from that funny video show on TV for a tape of this date!" Tristen whispered to Yugi and Tea. They all giggled.  
  
*What do I say??? I think we'll be dining at 'The Rubber Room' tonight! In fact, I better call now and make my reservations. I'm gonna get you for this, Tea!* Joey thought to himself.  
  
[end chapter 8  
  
Author's note: They say if a door closes, look for an open window. Looks like this window is above a shark-infested moat. Poor Kaiba! Mwaaaaaaaahahahahaha! [O_O] ] 


	9. SIMON SAYS EVERYBODY THANK TEA

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! or any of its characters. I just want to borrow some of them for a little while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 9: SIMON SAYS "EVERYBODY THANK TEA!"  
  
After the match, Mai, Tea, and Vicky went to Mai's house so the girls could prepare for their date. Mai chose a short, slinky, smoke colored dress with a Mandarin collar and short sleeves for herself. She rustled through the clothes in her closet, and they agreed that Vicki should wear a midnight blue dress with a short, flared skirt and off-the-shoulder sleeves. Tea plaited Vicki's hair in a loose, sexy French braid and then she did Vicki's make-up while Mai was making her own preparations.  
  
Kaiba's limo pulled up in front of Mai's house, and Kaiba himself got out of the limo and handed Vicki and Mai into it. He was dressed in a navy blue suit. Tea stood on Mai's porch and waved as the limo pulled away. When it arrived at Joey's place, Yugi and Tristan were waiting with Joey, who was wearing a charcoal gray suit. Joey was carrying two yellow roses, and he gave one to each of the girls after he slid into the limo. *Why didn't I think of that?* Kaiba asked himself.  
  
There was very little conversation, almost as if they were afraid to get Joey and Kaiba wound up for battle. The limo stopped outside an exclusive, elegant restaurant, 'Willow Blues.' Kaiba and Joey helped the girls out of the limo, and they walked inside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning, Joey entered the game shop. Yugi and Tristan were watching HBO. Joey went in and flopped down in a chair. "Hi guys."  
  
Yugi picked up the remote and turned off the TV. "Hi, Joey. So how did everything go last night? Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, Yug." Joey said in a flat voice, staring straight ahead at the wall.  
  
"So where's Vicki, Joey?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I'm not sure." He grabbed up the remote and turned the TV back on.  
  
As Joey sat back down, Yugi and Tristan noticed that Joey was wearing very dark sunglasses. They looked at each other in alarm. "Did you get into a fight with Kaiba?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Yug. But I'm going to pay Tea back by giving her phone number to every member of the varsity chess squad cuz she's got a serious crush on 'em."  
  
Yugi and Tristan looked at each other again, then started laughing.  
  
"Do you think we should even try asking Kaiba about last night?" Tristan asked Yugi. Yugi just shook his head. "I knew I should have trailed them with a video camera!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba was at the kitchen counter eating Cheerios when Kaiba joined him. Mokuba looked at his brother, then quickly looked down at the bowl in front of him. Kaiba fixed himself a bowl of cereal. He placed it on the counter beside his brother's, then sat down. "Good morning, little brother, " he said before he dipped the spoon into the bowl and carried it to his mouth.  
  
"Did you have a good time last night, Seto?" Mokuba finally asked.  
  
Kaiba chewed the food in his mouth 35 times before he swallowed it. "I don't want to talk about last night, Mokuba," he finally said.  
  
"Did Vicki beat you up again, big brother?"  
  
Kaiba chewed the next bite of cereal 35 times before he swallowed it. "I don't want to talk about last night, Mokuba."  
  
"Someone gave you those black eyes, Seto."  
  
Kaiba chewed the food in his mouth 35 times before he swallowed it. "That's true, but I don't want to talk about last night, Mokuba."  
  
"Will you be seeing Vicki again, Seto?"  
  
Kaiba chewed the food in his mouth 100 times and wouldn't swallow it.  
  
"Never mind...You don't want to talk about it, big brother."  
  
*I am going to have web cams installed in Tea's shower and give her a kinky website of her own. That should pay her back for setting up that double date.* Kaiba promised himself. *Thank heaven, I won't have to watch them! But there will be plenty of perverts who will!* Kaiba gloated.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later, Tea called Mai to ask her how the date had went.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Tea," Mai replied in a stony voice. She was lying on her bed with an ice pack over her right wrist..  
  
"How did you get along with Joey?"  
  
..silence..  
  
"Did Kaiba get anywhere with Vicki last night?"  
  
..silence..  
  
Mai, are you still there?  
  
...click.  
  
"Tea Gardner, I'm going to send Weevil and Rex Raptor a couple of very torrid love letters with your name on them just to pay you back, because I believe this double date was your idea?" Mai finally said with satisfaction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tea hung up her phone and grabbed her purse. She ran out of her room and out the front door, heading for the game shop. She knew that the double date hadn't gone well, so she wanted to see if anyone had heard from Joey or Vicki about last night.  
  
She was passing an alley when she felt someone shove her hard between her shoulder blades. She managed to regain her balance, so she didn't fall. She spun around, but no one was there.  
  
"What's the matter, little girl, scared?" A voice whispered near her left ear. Tea looked over her left shoulder, but couldn't see anyone. She felt her shirt being pulled, clutched in a hand, then she was raised off the ground and thrown backwards. Her spine slammed into one of the walls, and she slowly slid down it, to sprawl in a heap. She still couldn't see anyone. She couldn't move. Her eyes closed, and her head flopped forward. As she slid into a roaring, black void, she thought she heard,  
  
"Thank you, Tea."  
  
[end chapter 9  
  
Author's note: I can't tell you what happened last night. I've tried with Joey, Mai, and Kaiba, but they just don't want to talk about it. I'm too scared to ask Vicki...did you see what she did to Tea? [OuO]  
  
Ok...I need advice...I've been hinting that Vicki is more than reckless...she's dangerous. And so things may be a little suspenseful (but not gory) here...do I need to change the genre from romance / humor to something else? Oh, just so you know, I do plan a happy ending (for Joey and Mai, at least) and no character deaths.  
  
Thanks to AnImE-PrInCeZz78, Magicman/Smokegirl, Archer of the Blue Mist, Ryo, NightEyes, and Angel-Belle for your encouragement, help, and advice.  
  
For anyone that may be a huge Tea fan, I'm sorry that she was attacked.] 


	10. JOEY COMES CLEAN

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I just want to borrow some of them for a little while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 10: JOEY COMES CLEAN

One ring...two rings...three rings...four rings..."Hello?"

"Mai, it's Yugi. Is Tea there?"

"No, Yugi. She called me this morning, but I really didn't talk to her."

"She didn't mention any plans for today, did she?"

"No. You sound worried. Why, Yugi?"

"Well, her father called here. She never showed up for work today"

"Oh. I'll be there as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok, Mai. Thanks." Yugi hung up the phone. He looked at Joey and Tristan, "She called Mai, but Mai doesn't know anything. Tristan, why don't you and I go search for Tea between here and her home. Joey, you wait for Mai to get here, then you two can look between the diner and Tea's house."

"Yug, I don't think that I-"

"Look!" Yugi cut him off, "I know that something happened last night. Maybe you can straighten things out with Mai while you're busy looking for Tea. C'mon, she's not going rip your head off-"

"Don't be too sure about that, Yug. Believe me, I'm not-."

"We don't have time to argue. Just do this, ok? For Tea?"

"Ok, fine. For Tea."

"Come on, Tristan, let's go!" Yugi and Tristan dashed out the front door, pulling it closed behind them.

The boys were three blocks from Tea's house when Tristan pointed to the alley, saying, "Let's check that one, too." They turned and slowly began moving towards the end, cautiously checking through a dismal assortment of discarded things. "Yugi! I found her, over here!" Tristan was kneeling beside Tea.

Yugi rushed over and carefully placed a hand on Tea's shoulder, shaking her gently. "Tea, can you hear me? Tea? C'mon, Tea! Snap out of it!" Tea moaned, and tried to move. "Tea! Wait, don't move-you might be hurt." He turned to Tristan. "Hurry, go see if you can get someone to call 911!"

Tea opened her eyes. Her vision slowly cleared, and she saw Yugi's worried face. "Yugi?"

"Yeah, Tea, it's me! I'm glad we found you. Do you remember what happened? No, don't move. Tristan's gone for help."

Tea was silent for a while, the said, "Someone attacked me. But I never saw anyone. I heard a voice-Yugi...I think it was Vicki!"

"Vicki?"

The wail of a siren was growing nearer. An ambulance screeched to a halt at the top of the alley, it's red flashing lights creating whirling red patterns on everything in the alley.

"Mmmm-hmmm." Tea closed her eyes, trying to remember. Paramedics had approached with a gurney and a case of medical equipment. Yugi moved out of the way. He and Tristan moved closer to the other wall. One of the paramedics knelt beside Tea, pulled out a flashlight, and began waving it before her eyes. He asked her questions, and ran his hands over her body, checking for broken bones.

The paramedics carefully placed Tea on the gurney, and were lifting her into the back of the ambulance when Joey and Mai came running up. "I don't think there were any serious injuries, but we still have to take your friend to the emergency room and have her spine examined properly."

"Come on, we'll go in my car. Thank goodness, Tea's going be alright!" Mai said hopefully as she turned back to where she had left her car. Everyone piled in and yanked the doors shut. Mai started the engine, and pulled out into traffic. "Does anyone know what happened to her?"

"Someone attacked her, obviously. She told me she heard Vicki, but she never saw anyone. Joey, does that make sense to you? Why would Vicki do that?"

After a moment of shocked silence, Joey let out a deep sigh. "I dunno why she would hurt Tea, but I believe that Vicki coulda done it. Things have been so hectic since she showed up! There's something I never got to tell any a you about her-"

"She's been hypnotized, and now she thinks she's Rambo?" Tristan interrupted.

"No! Tristan, lemme finish! When I first met Vicki, she told me she was-

".the biggest fan of 'The Matrix' on the planet?" Tristan joked.

"NO! Vicki said she was a duel monster from the Shadow Realm."

"Oh, is that all?" Mai asked. "Then that sounds like a job for Yami!"

A flash of light illuminated the Millennium puzzle, and Yami appeared in Yugi's place.

"Tell me everything about Vicki, Joey."

First, Joey told them how he had been mumbling stuff about Mai, when Vicki appeared and tackled him. Then he told them he thought that he was dreaming, even when Vicki appeared in his shower. (Everyone made a note to ask Joey more about that later.) He told them that she called herself "The Elegant Vixen," and why she called him "keeper." And then he explained why he lied about her being one of Serenity's friends. Joey had forgotten that Mai was driving the car, so he told them that Vicki wanted to help him out by making Mai jealous. (As Mai turned the car into a parking space, she made a note to ask Joey more about that later). Finally, Joey told them that he got the chills when Vicki described the duels she fought.

"Why is that, Joey?"

"Cuz she made them duels sound like death matches. No limits, winner-take-all? Even worse than when you and Yugi faced Pegasus in the Shadow Realm."

Everyone got out of the car and walked into the hospital. They asked the woman at the counter about Tea, and learned that X-rays were being taken to check for internal injuries and spinal damage. The woman said that they would be able to see Tea in a little while.

They moved to some chairs in the waiting area and sat down. Yami closed his eyes and filled his mind with every detail about Vicki, 'The Elegant Vixen," searching for memories and answers. Tristan, Joey and Mai sat quietly, guessing that Yami didn't need any distractions right now.

Yami's mind had just grabbed hold of a memory about "The Elegant Vixen," when a nurse told them that Tea had suffered no major injuries, and that she would be discharged after she finished getting dressed.

"That's good news!" Joey exclaimed, and everyone agreed. A heavy burden of guilt had been lifted from his shoulders. When Tea slowly walked through the double doors a few minutes later, everyone rushed to gently hug her. Together, they walked out to Mai's car.

As Mai pulled out of the parking lot, heading for Tea's house, Yami spoke. "I just remembered something about The Elegant Vixen and the Shadow duels."

I miss something guys?" Tea asked.

[end chapter 10

Magicman looks at disclaimer, then looks at Tea in the alley. "#$% author is lying!" Magicman stuffs author into the Millenium Magical Hat and send her to the Shadow Realm until author tells Magicman that Tea is fine.

I hope my readers decide to stay and see the end of the story. I'll tell you how I came up with the idea for this story, and try to give you an idea of where I'm going with all this.

Have you seen the episode where Shadi examines Yugi's mind while he's searching for the thief of the Millennium eye? In that episode, the Dark Magician appears to make Shadi leave Yami's soul room. The Dark Magician obeys Yugi and stops trying to hurt Shadi. Shadi is surprised, and he says something along the lines of, "The Dark Magician only obeyed [Yami / Pharaoh] (implied)."

That line gave me the idea that Duel Monsters were actually servants / warriors back in Ancient Egypt. And that the duel monsters that everyone knows today may have been very different from those of ancient Egypt.

I concluded there were three kinds of duel monsters: 1) Some of the ancient Duel Monsters are shown in the hieroglyphs, and Pegasus copied them [Dark Magician, BEWD, Giant Stone Soldier] 2) Some of the modern Duel Monsters were actually created by Pegasus, so they wouldn't be in the ancient hieroglyphs [machine monsters] 3) Some of the ancient Duel Monsters were never shown in hieroglyphs so Pegasus wouldn't have known anything about them. [The Elegant Vixen is in this group]

Now, going back to the issue of obedience. What if there had been a duel monster who had been banished for disobedience? Is it likely that there would be any record of that duel monster in the hieroglyphs? That is how I came up with the Vicki's character.

I hope that will help you decide. I also hope that wasn't a spoiler for anyone.


	11. NOTE TO SELF

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I just want to borrow some of them for a little while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 11: NOTE TO SELF

~~~~This is still the morning after the double date~~~~

Mokuba was REALLY worried about his brother, Seto. It wasn't like his big brother to go all google-eyed over a girl. And Mokuba couldn't understand why Seto would pick someone like Vicki anyway...she acted like a bully.

Mokuba had been awake when the limo pulled up in the courtyard last night. He hopped out of bed and ran to the window. He watched Seto, Vicki, Mai and Joey get out of the limo. He rushed out of his room and sped down the hall to the top of the stairs. He watched silently as Seto and the others went down the hall and through the arch that led to the east wing of the mansion. Seto didn't have black eyes then. He was convinced that Vicki had hurt Seto. If Mokuba was going to protect his brother from her, he had to find out what happened last night. And Mokuba was certain he could do that.

Mokuba waited until Seto left in the limo for a business meeting. Even though Seto had been wearing very dark glasses when he left, part of one of those dark bruises was still visible. Mokuba hid in a closet near the mansion's security center. He waited until the guard who monitored the feed from the security cameras left for his break. He entered the room and scanned the labels on the jewel cases on the top shelf of a rack against one wall. He selected four of the jewel cases from the top shelf, then removed the current disc from the recorder, replacing it with a blank. He pushed the RECORD button, left the room, closed the door, and raced back to his bedroom.

As Mokuba placed the first disc in the DVD player, he felt a twinge of guilt. He knew that Seto wouldn't be too happy about this, because he would not want to be spied upon. Mokuba picked up the remote and pressed PLAY, then FWD. He waited a few minutes, then checked the time stamp in the lower corner. *No, this isn't it!* He ejected that disc and replaced it with a second one. *This one isn't it either!* Mokuba decided a few minutes later. He put the third disc in the player. *Ok, here it is!* Mokuba rewound the disc back to where the group entered the den in the east wing. He hit PLAY and sat back.

~~Mokuba watched the silent security tape.~~

Seto and the others enter the room. Vicki sits down on one sofa. Mai sits down on a second one. Joey sits down on the sofa with Mai. *Seto put on some mood music.* Seto sits down with Vicki. Mai is doing all the talking. *Yak, yak, yak.*

Seto walks over to a table of food, and pours four glasses from a bottle. Joey picks up two of the drinks. Seto picks up the other two. Mai and Vicki accept their drinks, then Seto and Joey sit down again. Everyone is sipping their drinks and talking a little more. *Joey made a funny.*

Mai says something and looks at Joey. Seto looks at Vicki. All of them puts their drinks down and stand up. Seto moves to the wall and dims the lights in the room. *Mai and Joey are slow dancing. Joey looks nervous.*

Seto puts his arms around Vicki. Vicki freezes like a statue. Seto says something, and Vicki shakes her head 'no.' Seto points to Mai and Joey. Seto and Vicki watch the other couple. Seto puts his arm around Vicki's shoulders. They watch a little longer, then Vicki says something. Seto puts his arms around Vicki, and they start to dance. *Vicki must not know how to dance, she's very clumsy.*

~After a while~ *Seto kissed Vicki!* Vicki froze at first, then her hands slowly move behind Seto's neck. ~More time passes.~ Seto jerks away from Vicki, his hand pressed to his mouth. *What happened?* Seto looks angry, and he says something to Vicki. Vicki turns around and walks over to the double doors and looks outside. Her hands are clenched into fists.

Now Joey and Mai aren't dancing, they're watching the other couple. Joey looks angry and he says something. Seto says something back. Mai says something, then she goes over to Vicki. Mai leads Vicki outside. Soon the girls return. Vicki turns her back to Seto, facing a wall. *Mai whispered something in Seto's ear.* Mai crooks her finger at Joey and they go outside together, closing the doors. *WOOOO! Wonder what those two are doing out there?* ~Mokuba snickers.~

Seto stands behind Vicki and says something. He places a hand on her shoulder-suddenly, Vicki swings her right arm in an upward arc. The back of her fist contacts with Kaiba's right eye. *I knew it! That b plus witch minus the w! (Mokuba cussed!)* Vicki spins and tries to punch Seto again. *Seto blocked that one!* Vicki takes several more swings at Seto, but he blocks and dodges her attacks. Seto wraps both of his arms around Vicki, pinning her arms at her sides. He says something. Vicki keeps trying to break free. Vicki runs up behind Seto and shoves his shoulder. Seto turns around, surprised, and Vicki's right cross connects with Seto's left eye. *How did she get behind him?*

~Mokuba stopped the disc and rewound it. He watched that part again.~ *Did Vicki just...teleport?* ~He rewound the disc a third time. This time, his eyes focused on the time stamp in the corner.~ *There wasn't a glitch in the camera's feed!* ~Mokuba rewound the disc for a fourth time.~ *I think she DID teleport! How could she do that?* ~Mokuba didn't stop the video this time.~

Joey and Mai come back inside. Mai is wearing Joey's jacket. Joey rushes over to Vicki and pulls her away from Seto. Joey says something. Seto sits down and tilts his head back. Mai puts ice in a napkin and hands it to Seto, who gingerly places it over one eye. Seto says something. Mai goes over to Vicki and Joey. *Looks like Mai is telling Vicki off!* Vicki breaks free from Joey's hold, then moves towards Mai. Mai raises both her fists to her chest, then pulls one back...Joey moves between Vicki and Mai...and Mai's fist connects with Joey's right eye. *She was trying to hit Vicki!*

Joey grabs Vicki again, and pulls her towards the door. Mai says something to Seto. He pulls out his cell phone and speaks into it. He drops it on the sofa beside him. Mai turns around and walks out.

~~Mokuba pressed the STOP button and put the remote down.~~ *So that's what it's like to kiss a girl. Note to self: If I'm ever crazy enough to want to kiss a girl, I should put on my catcher's mask first.*

When Kaiba returned to the mansion, he went upstairs to check on Mokuba. Mokuba stopped playing his video game when Seto came in. "How did it go, big brother?"

"Pretty much the same as always, Mokuba."

"Seto...I have something that you should see..."

[end chapter 11

Author's note: ok...so now you know. [x_O] ]


	12. THERE'S A FIRST!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I just want to borrow some of them for a little while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 12: THERE'S A FIRST!

When Tea and her friends entered her house, her father rushed up and hugged her. He asked her what had happened, and was very relieved to hear that she her injuries weren't serious. Tea told her father she was going to lie down, but she wanted her friends to keep her company for awhile.

As Tea got settled on her bed, everyone else found a place to sit down. Yami explained to Tea that Vicki was really a duel monster that Joey had summoned from the Shadow Realm.

"Is that really possible? Have you ever heard of anyone else summoning a duel monster from the Shadow Realm like that?" Tea asked Yami.

Tristan suddenly jumped up, and whacked his forehead with his palm. "How could I forget something like that! I saw Bakura summon the 'Man-Eater Bug' and it attacked Kemo and the rest of Pegasus' goons!"

"What?"

"When was that, Tristan?" Yami asked.

"While you and Yugi were battling Pegasus in the Shadow Realm. I had Mokuba's body. Kemo and company were just about to capture me when Bakura showed up. He used the 'Man-Eater Bug' to rescue me. Then he said he wanted Mokuba as his new host body. So I grabbed the Millennium Ring and threw it into the woods below the castle."

"You said you remembered something about 'The Elegant Vixen,' Yami?" Mai asked.

"Yes. 'The Elegant Vixen' was one the most powerful duel monsters, and she was her keeper's favorite until he found an even stronger duel monster. Her keeper was dueling his strongest rival, and he summoned 'The Elegant Vixen' to the field. She ignored one of her keeper's commands, and it cost him the duel. He swore that he would never summon her again. In essence, he banished her to the Shadow Realm, forever." Yami stood up. "We must get to Kaiba's house, he is in great danger."

"Kaiba! Why is that Yami?" Tristan asked.

"Because the High-Priest was keeper of 'The Elegant Vixen,' and he chose the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' over her. Who else do we know that fits that description?"

"That's why Vicki's been tryin' to pulverize Kaiba ever since she laid eyes on him!" Joey deduced. "I knew there was a reason I liked that girl!"

"She asked a lot of questions about the Blue Eyes yesterday, remember?" Tristan added.

"C'mon everyone, lets go pay Kaiba a visit."

Mai stopped her car in front of the huge gate at the entrance to the Kaiba mansion. She rolled down her car window and said to the guard in the security shack, "This is Mai Valentine, Yugi Mouto and our friends to see Mr. Kaiba."

The guard spoke into the microphone / headphones he was wearing and waited for a reply. The guard replied, "Mr. Kaiba wishes to know if there's a mutt named Wheeler with you?"

"Hey! Watch it!" Joey growled.

"Yes, Joey is here." Mai replied.

"Then proceed. Mr. Kaiba is very eager to see the mutt, Wheeler." The heavy security gates rolled open.

The guard's statement surprised everyone. "Eager to see Joey! There's a first time for everything, I always say." Tristan chuckled.

Mai drove through the gates, up the long driveway, and stopped her car in the mansion's courtyard. Everyone got out and walked up the steps. Joey grabbed the brass knocker and rapped the door with it. The butler opened the door, but before he could say anything, Kaiba called out, "Wheeler! Just the Chihuahua I've been looking for! I have something here that I'd like for you to explain to me. Let them in, Parker." The butler stood aside and everyone entered the foyer. "Come with me." Kaiba turned on his heel and strode into the room behind him. Like Joey, Kaiba was wearing very dark glasses.

Everyone greeted Mokuba as they followed Kaiba into the room, then Mokuba closed the door. The room held a large conference table. Mokuba asked everyone to take a seat. Kaiba strode over to his laptop. "Tell me what you think of this," he commanded as his fingers tapped at the keyboard. The segment of the security video containing Vicki's teleport appeared on a large, overhead screen. Everyone watched silently. "Now, I'll play that again, frame-by-frame." Kaiba used his laptop to rewind the disc and display the stilled images, spacing them to accentuate Vicki's escape from Kaiba's hold and her almost instantaneous appearance several feet behind him. Kaiba stood directly in front of Joey, towering over him. "Alright, Wheeler! Is there something that you forgot to tell me about your little friend?"

"Well, yeah. There is one tiny, liddle thing I forgot to mention...Vicki's really a duel monster from the Shadow Realm. And-"

"Wheeler, if you are toying with me-" Kaiba gritted out as he pulled off his sun glasses to give Joey the full effect of his death glare. Tristan and Tea gasped in surprise when they saw Kaiba's face.

"He isn't, Kaiba." Yami defended Joey. "Vicki IS an ancient duel monster called 'The Elegant Vixen' that Joey somehow managed to summon. We don't know why, but she attacked Tea earlier today. She's after revenge, and we think you are her #1 target." Yami gave the Kaiba brothers a quick run-down of all the information they had assembled about 'The Elegant Vixen.'

After Yami finished, Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and silently gazed at a large oil-painting of the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' hanging on the wall, his brain quickly checking all the implications, and running possible scenarios based upon the information he'd received. *I was attracted to Vicki because she was my favorite duel monster in another life. She's after me now because I slighted her then. I begin to see some serious drawbacks to selecting and using only the most powerful duel monsters. First Yami, now Vicki. How many of my other enemies from the past are going to show up in my future?*

Everyone in the room watched Kaiba. Everyone, except Tristan, that is. Tristan silently moved to Kaiba's laptop and cautiously pressed some keys. The security video on the screen began to quickly rewind. Tristan used the keyboard to put it in play mode. As it played, all eyes in the room shifted away from Kaiba.

"Mai, what did you say to Kaiba?" Tea asked.

Mai chuckled softly, then shook her head. "I'm not sure I should answer that."

"Aw, c'mon Mai, spill it." Tristan pleaded, adding with a straight face. "It could be vital information that'll save Kaiba."

Mai chuckled harder. "I told Kaiba that Vicki bit his tongue because she'd never been frenched before." Everyone in the room except Mokuba tried to suppress their giggles, but failed. Mokuba just watched his brother with worried eyes.

Kaiba heard what they were discussing behind them, but his mind was still analyzing the dangers Vicki created. Without thinking, he said, "It was a new thing for me, too." Roaring laughter from behind him jerked Kaiba's attention to what he'd just revealed. Kaiba let his arms fall to his sides, his fists clenched. He raised his chin higher, his pride weathering the onslaught of their uncontrolled laughter. *I can see that Mokuba and I will need to have a long talk about all this later...as if I'm some kind of expert.*

Joey said, "Lay off, guys...everyone's gotta start somewhere." Joey's appeal surprised everyone, especially himself. "Well, it's true." Joey shrugged.

Mai reached over and put her hand over Joey's. "I'm sorry I punched you last night. I..."

Joey looked at Mai. "I know ya didn't mean t' slug me, Mai. But after I saw Kaiba's face, I knew I couldn't let ya touch Vicki. I was afraid she'd really hurt ya, and I didn't want that." Joey thought for a moment, then sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. Looks like I put everyone in danger when I summoned her. I just wish I knew how ta send her back, pronto!"

"Yes, Joey, that is the real question, isn't? How do we send her back?" Yami affirmed.

[end chapter 12

Author's note: I hope this explains the double date a little more. I realized that Tristan using Kaiba's computer is doubtful, but he was the one obsessed with finding out about the date.

I'm the first to admit that Kaiba isn't as caustic as he should be. Kaiba is the character that gives me the most trouble !

Thanks to everyone for their reviews. I went back and read the ratings descriptions, and I'm going to bump this to R just to be cautious.]


	13. LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. I just want to borrow some of them for a little while. I promise to take good care of them, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 13: LET'S CHANGE THE SUBJECT

The next morning, Yugi did his chores, while his mind was occupied with the problem Vicki presented…mainly, where was she now, and were his friends still in danger? Yugi finished sweeping his room by moving the dirt into a dustpan, then tilting it over the waste basket.

Next, he used a rag to wipe the dust from his desk and bookshelves. He lifted the box that had contained the pieces of his Millennium Puzzle, and rubbed it with the cloth. As he set the box back down, Yami spoke to Yugi, "I remember the Millennium Necklace that Ishizu Ishtar possesses. It gives her the power to see into the past and also into the future. If she's still at the Domino Museum maybe she can look into the past and see the shadow game where Vicki disobeyed the High Priest."

"Maybe we can find out how to return her to the Shadow Realm," Yugi replied.

As soon as his chores were completed, he looked up the phone number for the museum and called about the Egyptian exhibit. "Yes, Ms. Ishtar and those artifacts will be here for another two weeks," the receptionist informed Yugi. He barely contained his excitement as he called Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai about a visit to the museum. Tea suggested that he invite the Kaiba brothers, too.

Mokuba answered the phone at the Kaiba mansion. "I'm not sure that Seto will be interested in hearing more about ancient duel monsters, Yugi. But I'll tell him when he gets back from his business meeting. That will probably be around 1:30 p.m."

Everyone met on the steps in front of Domino Museum at 3:00 p.m. Tea looked completely recovered, but Joey and Kaiba still wore dark sunglasses. As the gang went inside, a blinding flash of light came from the Millenium Puzzle then Yami appeared. "Joey, have you seen Vicki?" Yami asked.

"No, and I'm not sorry about that at all. The bruise on my eye is purple now, so I can imagine how Kaiba's face looks today…just like 'Saggi the Dark Clown' from his deck," Joey joked.

"Watch it, Wheeler," Kaiba growled. "In case you've forgotten, this whole situation is your fault, mutt."

"Oh, yeah?" Joey responded, "What about your flamin' crush on Vicki, rich boy? That double date woulda never happened without your—"

"Okay, guys, time to call a truce," Mai interrupted Joey. "We're here to find out how to deal with Vicki without anyone else getting hurt, remember? I'm not sure how this visit to the museum will help, but Yugi seems to think it might."

"That's right, Mai. We might be able to get more information about Vicki and her original 'keeper,'" Yami said.

"I wonder where Vicki is right now," Tea commented, "don't you think it's a little weird that she hasn't tried to see Joey? She did see herself as his servant, and she defended him against Kaiba at Kaibaland."

"It's possible that revenge was her main reason for attacking Kaiba then," Yami offered.

"Lots of people wanna pulverize Kaiba, his attitude has that kinda effect on people, right Joey?" Tristan added.

"You know it, Tristan. That's the main reason why Vicki flattened Kaiba," Joey affirmed.

"Guys, Vicki attacked Joey and Tea, too," Mokuba reminded everyone. "She hurt Seto because she's a bully."

"Will everyone stop talking about me as if I wasn't here!" Kaiba exploded. *It's bad enough that my love life is now fuel for their jokes.* To change the subject, Kaiba added, "I contacted Ishizu Ishtar, and she is willing to help us. But I still have a hard time buying into all these ancient Egyptian fairy tales—especially that I had a role in them. I just hope this isn't a major waste of my time."

By now the group had entered the Egyptian exhibit hall. Their chatter faded away as they began to look around at the various artifacts on display. Eventually, everyone gathered in front of a huge tablet on the wall carved with hieroglyphs and creatures that resembled duel monster cards.

"Good afternoon everyone," a voice spoke behind them, "Welcome my Pharaoh and Seto Kaiba." As everyone turned around, the woman continued, "I am Ishizu Ishtar." Yami introduced the group to the woman wearing a flowing white garment and the Millennium Necklace. "There is more to the exhibit downstairs. Will you follow me please?"

[End Chapter 13

Author's note: It's been a long while since I worked on this fanfic. Trying to get back into everyone's character was a challenge. [*^-^*] ]


End file.
